Cat (Order of Ecclesia)
Cats in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia can be rescued along with villagers. Each time a cat has been rescued, it can be found again somewhere in Wygol Village. The Arma Felix glyph, dropped by Black Panthers, allows Shanoa to turn into a werecat herself and be able to communicate with them. They will usually share a cryptic hint regarding a secret hidden in one of the levels. Dragging the stylus along the screen will make a cat's toy appear and attract them to play. The cats There are four cats in Order of Ecclesia. They are found on specific areas of dungeons, and can be rescued by pressing the D-Pad down while near them. It is very easy to identify if a cat is nearby, since its meowing sounds are heard across the current room. After rescued, they can all be found again in specific areas of the Wygol Village: *'Tofu': A white cat found in the Monastery. Stays with Laura at her house. *'SoyBeanFlour': An orange cat found in Minera Prison Island. Stays with Jacob at his shop. *'Tom': Anna's gray cat found in Tristis Pass. Stays with Anna in her room. *'Ink': A black cat found in Mystery Manor. Stays with Daniela at her house. Quotes Shanoa needs to equip the Arma Felix glyph in order for her to understand the language of the cats.[http://onefandom.blogspot.mx/2010/10/game-script-3-of-3.html One Fandom - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Game Script], page 3. Tofu :Funny Names ::"Hi! I'm Tofu! Our names are kind of funny, huh? Think so? We came from far away, but now I really like it here!" :Pile of Rocks ::"Have you seen a pile of pretty rocks? Break 'em and... uh... I forget." SoyBeanFlour :Important Secrets ::"New around here, huh? Make sure you say hi to my feline friends. We know...secrets. Important ones." :Scary Machine ::"Get spotted in prison and a scary machine comes out. ...But that doesn't mean it's not worth fighting." Tom :Protecting Anna ::"I'll protect Anna, even if she is high maintenance..." :Returning the Favor ::"...I was wet and cold, so Anna gave me warm milk. ...and wrapped me all up. She took care of me, so I’m gonna return the favor and protect her! ...Pretty soon, I’ll show that spirit who’s boss...!" :Evil Spirit ::"I'm not gonna let some evil spirit have Anna. No way, no how!" :Need Some Rest ::"Oh... Anna's just... overreacting... I need some...rest, that's all..." :I Won't Lose! ::"Why isn't my body moving? Ugh... Grrrr... I won't lose to some stupid evil spirit!" :Failure ::"So you figured it out. ...a shame everything ended in failure." :Best Collar Ever ::"Score! This has got to be the best collar ever. In all my years, I've never had anything so fancy. ...little tight, though." Ink :Name's Ink ::"The name's Ink, see? They say cuz of my color, but I don't get it... Hm." :Secret in a Black Room ::"In a room as black as me, there's some treasure, see? Get rid of the ouchy things and you're home free." Cats' clues Three cats (Tom being the exception) will share a clue regarding a secret hidden in the very same stages they were found: Gallery Artworks Koma Anna.JPG|Anna with Tom from the official four panel Koma comic strips Screenshots Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 05.png Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 06.png Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 07.png Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 08.png Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 09.png Order of Ecclesia - Wygol Village - 10.png Trivia *The same cats are used in Market Mode as playable characters, much like enemies were used for Shop Mode in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *The name of Anna's third quest, "Tom and Jewelry", is a play on the popular animated series . Further reinforcing this reference, Tom's color is gray, same as the character of the same name from the aforementioned series. *Any attack on a cat will make it hiss loudly, while its fur and tail rise. References Category:Order of Ecclesia